


No one cares

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hearing Voices, Suicide, national silence day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, if you didn't know, today is national silence day, a day to honor lgbtqa+ people who committed suicide because of being tormented for being different.</p></blockquote>





	No one cares

      _Shut your mouth._ _No one cares._ Blurryface told Tyler.  _They don't want to know what you think or feel, they just want you to be like them._ Tyler sobbed. He knew that Blurryface was right, but he wanted to scream, to shout, just to be heard.  _No one cares._ _No one cares._

      One day, Tyler listened to him. No one cared.

      So he jumped, to get away, to finally be completely silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't know, today is national silence day, a day to honor lgbtqa+ people who committed suicide because of being tormented for being different.


End file.
